


Kuroko no Ryoma

by Hitsutomo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack Pairing!, M/M, but they're cute..., fluffs, the crackest ever! xD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsutomo/pseuds/Hitsutomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seigaku's regulars are wondering whether their youngest member have ever interested in dating someone. Well, they'd see how wrong they are! "Mada mada dane, senpai-tachi"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ^^ This one is my new story that involves both Kuroko no Basuke and Prince of Tennis! Woohoo, my first time writing a crossover and also my first try to make a story related to Prince of Tennis, so it really is a challenge for me xD  
> This idea came when a dear friend of mine came to stayed over the night at my place. We’re a hardcore fanfiction addict and that night we talked about pairing Kuroko with a character outside of Kuroko no Basuke. And voila~! Echizen Ryoma came in mind! We both thought that Ryoma and Kuroko would make a really cute couple~ And so here I am, trying to make this couple happened in my fanfiction :3  
> Soo, I hope you enjoy this one! ^^

It was a rather usual day at Seishun Gakuen. The lessons for the day was over and all of Seigaku’s tennis club member were preparing for their usual afterschool practice, as did the regulars. Tezuka Kunimitsu, Oishi Shuichirou, and Sadaharu Inui were bundled up to discuss their practice menu for that day, Kikumaru Eiji was complaining about his homework to Fuji Shuusuke, Momoshiro Takeshi and Kaidou Kaoru were bickering over which tennis style was better while Kawamura Takashi tried to calm them down, and our favorite super rookie, Echizen Ryoma, was sitting on one of the benches beside the court, with a can of Ponta on his hand, while surrounded by his fellow freshmen (and fans).

“Ryoma-sama!  We’ll be cheering on you like usual today~!” Tomoka exclaimed with her usual cheery tone.

“Please do your best, Ryoma-kun. Be careful,” Sakuno added with polite smile.

“Hn” was all he replied without even glancing to both of the girls, too engrossed with his favorite soda drink.

A sad smile plastered on Sakuno’s face before she bowed slightly and dragged her bestfriend to their usual place, outside the fences. It was not a secret that the braided pigtails girl harbored a major crush on the freshman regular, but the said boy was clueless or just didn’t care.

“Ryoma-kun, that was too harsh,” Kachirou said to his friend.

“Yes, Ryoma-kun, you have to be kinder to them, especially to Ryuzaki-san,” Katsuo added. If he was being honest, he felt sorry for their auburn haired friend.

Ryoma putted down his empty can beside him and (finally) faced his friends with confussion.

“Hm? What are you talking about? What was harsh?”

“Really, Echizen?! You haven’t noticed it already?!” Horio poked his index finger into Ryoma’s chest, roughly, which then was slapped by Ryoma with a mumble _“That hurt…”_

Just then, Momo came and ruffling their baby of the team’s hair with Kaidou beside him.

“Hahaha, this brat can’t help it. He’s a genius inside the court but a late bloomer outside the court!” Momo chuckled, still ruffling Ryoma’s hair.

“Fssshhuuuu….” Kaidou tried to restrain his snickers, but failing to do so.

“Momo-senpai! Get off!” Ryoma was trying to put Momoshiro’s hands off of his head but the older teen wouldn’t bugged off.

Getting annoyed with Momoshiro’s gesture, the freshman prodigy jabbed his senior’s side with much force, causing the older teen scrambled off to the ground.

“What was that for, Echizen?!” Momo wailed. He was rubbing his sore side, trying to sooth down the pain.

“Mada mada dane” Ryoma smirked as if claiming a victory.

When Ryoma was relieved that the disturbance was over, he was glomped from behind by his other bubbly senior.

“Nani, nani, nani~? Are we talking about Ochibi’s love life?” Eiji asked.

“Saa, it’s an interesting subject indeed,” Fuji appeared behind Eiji, his arms crossed over his chest.

“You’re suffocating me, Kikumaru-senpai! And why we’re talking about my love life!” Ryoma got annoyed again. Seriously, why his seniors always treat him like a child? And what about his love life?! His love was fine enough.

“But, Ochibi, your love life is suck, nyaa!” Eiji exclaimed, finally letting go of his hold on the dark emerald-tinted haired boy, much to the younger teen relief.

“Ha! Even Kikumaru-senpai knows that Echizen’s love association is horrible!” Momoshiro cheered after the pain on his side subsided.

“Is not!” Ryoma retorted back. His love life really was fine and not horrible as they said.

“Come to think of it, I don’t have any data about Echizen’s love life,” Inui joined their conversation. His green notebook was ready on his hand.

“Fshuu.. Why do you need his love life data, Inui-senpai?” Kaidou asked.

“For gathering informations of course, Kaidou. We wouldn’t know maybe we need it in the future. Besides, I’m not collecting Echizen’s data alone, I also collect all of the member’s data,” Inui answered with a glint on his glasses.

 _‘What is our love life data for?!’_ Everyone screamed inside their minds, except Fuji who was smiling calmly.

“Data aside, I also never see Echizen’s love interest. If I didn’t know better, I’d say that Echizen isn’t interested in dating, whether with girls or boys,” Fuji chuckled.

“Who says I’m not dating anyone at the moment?” Ryoma smirked. He bet that everyone would be surprised by this fact. _‘Well, they never ask…’_

3… 2… 1…

“EEEHHHHHHH?????!!!!!!”

Sure enough, everyone were surprised by Ryoma’s respond. Even Fuji couldn’t mask his surprise, but masked it off immediately with his smile.

“Who??? How???”

“Oishi!!! Ochibi is dating someone!!!”

“Heee… It was surprising…”

“Hmmm… Good data”

Fortunately for Ryoma, Tezuka called them to gather together so that they could start their practice. The capped boy could feel many eyes on him, but he shrugged it off. Well, he didn’t mean to hide the fact in the first place.

 

… - … - … - … - …

 

In front of Seishun Gakuen’s gate stood a blue haired teenager cladded in high school uniform. It was his first time coming to his boyfriend’s school, due to his training schedule. But this time, his coach gave the team a break, so he wanted to give a surprise visit to his cute boyfriend. Speaking of his beloved, he didn’t know exactly where his club would be, he never came there before after all. The blue haired teenager looked around and approached a couple of girls that just came out from the school’s building.

“Ano… Sumimasen..”

“Kyaaa!!!” The girls screamed out a bit, too startled to see a guy that just appeared in front of them. “Go-Gomen nasai… What we can help you with?”

“It’s okay. I just want to ask where the tennis court would be”

“Ah, the tennis court is just there,” One of the girl gave the directions and the high schooler nodded in understanding.

He bowed to them while muttering a thank you and dashed off to the tennis court’s direction.

 

… - … - … - … - …

 

Ryoma was having a practice with Momoshiro. The match was a rather long one, but so far Ryoma managed to be ahead from Momoshiro. Momoshiro was a tough opponent, Ryoma must admit, as he was a powerhouse. But Ryoma enjoyed having matches with tough opponents.

Just when Ryoma was about to hit the ball back, his eyes caught a blur of blue hair. Ryoma quickly hitted the ball and averted his focus to the blur he saw beside the court. True enough, he saw a blue haired high schooler beside the court, smiling at him.

_‘It can’t be… What’s he doing here?’_

“Echizen! Look out!” Momo shouted. He just hitted his dunk smash and realized that his freshman opponent wasn’t paying attention.

Thanks to his fast reflexes, Ryoma managed to shield his face from the powerful ball with his racquet, although he was thrown back a bit.

“Ryoma-kun/Echizen!” Momoshiro, the freshmen trio, and the other regulars were rushing off to see if their baby of the team was alright.

“Are you alright, Echizen?” Oishi asked, being the mother hen he was.

“Yes, I’m alright. Sorry for worrying you all,” Ryoma muttered, his gaze was searching through the blue haired teenager’s eyes that looked so worried.

“Maa, you shouldn’t lose your focus like that, Echizen!” Momo warned him. He was afraid that the freshman would get any injuries just because he lost focus.

“Gomen nasai…” Ryoma muttered again, but he was still looking to where the high schooler stood. He shook his head softly without averting his gaze, trying to tell the blue haired teen that he was okay. The blue haired teen sighed in relief and stood still on his place, waiting.

“What are you looking at, Echizen?” Fuji saw to the direction of the capped boy’s gaze but found nothing there.

“Ah, no. It’s nothing,” Ryoma finally looked at his fellow teammates and got up.

Tezuka looked at his wristwatch and decided to call it a day. The practice was over for the day and all of tennis club’s members sighed in satisfaction.

 

… - … - … - … - …

 

After taking a quick shower and changed clothes in the record time, Ryoma grabbed his bag and rushed out from the changing room, so fast that no one noticed his leaving. Ryoma spotted the blue haired teenager was still on the same spot and approached him. He felt giddy with happiness that the blue haired teen was coming to see him, but being the cocky brat he was, he masked it off.

“Tetsuya-nii san, what are you doing here?”

‘Tetsuya-nii san’ looked at Ryoma with a frown marred on his face.

“Ryoma-kun, are you alright? You’re not injured?”

“No, I’m fine, really”

“I’m sorry that because of me, you lost your focus in the middle of the match..”

“It’s okay, Tetsuya-nii san, it’s not your fault. Now, tell me what are you doing here?”

“I just want to see my beloved boyfriend on his school practice. Aren’t you happy with me being here?” ‘Tetsuya-nii san’ asked with a soft smile.

Hearing that, Ryoma couldn’t help but blushed. He did feel so happy that the older teen was there for him, but he didn’t have to know that.

Ryoma looked away, not wanting ‘Tetsuya-nii san’ to see his red face.

“Wh-Who said that I’m happy!”

His only respond was a soft chuckles.

 

… - … - … - … - …

 

“Eh? Where is Echizen?” Momoshiro tried to look around the changing room to find the cocky brat with no avail. He was planning to ask Ryoma for some burgers, but the freshman had disappeared without his knowing.

“I’ve been trying to find Ochibi, but it seems that he already left, nyaaa…” Eiji pouted. He hadn’t give their baby his parting-for-the-day glomp yet.

“Maybe he has something to do. That’s why he left earlier,” Oishi opened the changing room door and stepped outside. The other regulars followed behind him.

When all of them had stepped outside, Fuji’s eyes caught the sight of their baby near one of the trees beside the court.

“Ara, isn’t that Echizen?” He pointed out and all of the other regulars looked towards the direction of his pointed finger.

“Nyaaa! That’s our Ochibi, nyaaa~” Eiji bounced up and down.

“It seems that he’s talking to someone, but I don’t see anyone beside him…” Kawamura exclaimed.

Everyone tried to see if there was anyone beside Ryoma, but they couldn’t find anyone there.

“I also can’t see anybody beside him. Does that mean Echizen is talking to himself?” Momoshiro tilted his head in confusion. He never caught the freshman talking to himself before.

“Echizen talks to himself… Ii data…” Inui mumbled while scribbling furiously on his notebook.

“Anyway, let’s just approached him,” Tezuka suggested.

They all approached the freshman and before Ryoma could acknowledge them, he was attacked by Eiji’s glomp and Momoshiro’s ruffling hands.

“Yo, Echizen!”

“Ochibi, nyaaa~~”

“Momo-senpai! Kikumaru-senpai! Get off of me!” Ryoma shrugged them off.

“Ne, Echizen, who are you talking to? We saw you talking but we didn’t see anyone beside you,” Oishi asked. It wasn’t like the freshman to talking to himself.

“I’m talking to him, of course,” Ryoma answered, pointing to the spot beside him.

The other regulars looked beside him but once again couldn’t find anyone there. Ryoma, who immediately realized that the person beside him had a low presence, sighed deeply.

“Look closely,” Ryoma offered.

And true enough, his senpai-tachi could finally saw a blue haired teenager beside him. Although for all of them, the blue haired teen seemed just appeared out of nowhere.

“GYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!”

The Seigaku regulars screamed out of shock. Eiji and Momoshiro scrambled off of the freshman, Kaidou looked like he might piss on himself, even Tezuka couldn’t mask his shock face. Ryoma seemed amused by his senpai-tachi reactions, while his companion just sighed softly.

“Wh-who are you?! When do you get here?!” Momoshiro shouted out loud, pointing his finger to the blue haired face.

“I was here from the start. And it’s quite rude to pointing at someone face…” ‘Tetsuya-nii san’ frowned.

Being the mother hen he was, Oishi grabbed Momoshiro’s hand and putted it down.

“I’m sorry for our kouhai’s rudeness. He really doesn’t mean that,” Oishi bowed his head in apologize.

“It’s okay. I understand”.

“Saa, Echizen, why don’t you introduce us?” Fuji asked with his usual smile. He got the feeling that it might be interesting.

“Mmmm, well, this guy over here is Kuroko Tetsuya, my boyfriend”


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Mmmm, well, this guy over here is Kuroko Tetsuya, my boyfriend.”

“WHAAAAAATTTTT??????” The Seigaku regulars, sans Ryoma, Fuji, and Tezuka, shouted out loud.

They were still in the state of shock when Ryoma finished introducing his fellow teammates to Kuroko. You could actually find Tezuka’s glasses cracked a bit, Fuji’s smile got even wider, and Inui hurriedly scribbled on his notebook after he regained his consciousness.

Tezuka was out from his shock quickly enough. He coughed softly to hide his embarassement and sauntered off to Kuroko.

“I’m Tezuka Kunimitsu, third year and the captain of the team. Thank you for taking care of our Echizen, Kuroko-san.” Tezuka offered up his hand, which Kuroko took gladly.

“You’re welcome, Tezuka-kun. It should be me that thank you for taking a good care of Ryoma. I know he could be quite a handful sometimes.” Kuroko responded. His face still not showing any expression, but there was a ghostly smile on his face.

Ryoma saw that both his captain and his boyfriend shook hands, and didn’t like it when the handshake took quite a long time.

“I can take care of myself, Tetsuya-nii san. And you grabbed Tetsuya-nii san’s hand too long, Buchou.” Ryoma scoffed, averting his gaze away.

Tezuka quickly pulled his hand away when he heard a clear annoyance in the freshman’s voice, and the regulars still couldn’t believe their eyes when they witnessed Echizen Ryoma’s jealousy.

“No need to get jealous, Ryoma-kun. You can hold my hand as long as you want on our way back home if you want.” Kuroko exclaimed while ruffling the freshman’s hair.

Ryoma blushed when he was caught getting jealous and desperately tried to get Kuroko’s hand from his hair, although he actually liked it. But he couldn’t let his fellow teammates know about that, could he?

“Tet-… Tetsuya-nii san, get off! I’m not jealous!”

Fuji looked at the interaction between their baby of the team and his boyfriend, feeling more and more amused.

“Saa, Kuroko-san, Echizen here hasn’t told us anything about you. May we know where you’re studying at? And are you playing tennis as well?” Fuji opened his eyes, observing the blue haired teen in front of him. His amused smile still plastered on his face.

Kuroko stopped his ruffling and faced the brown haired prodigy, still with his deadpanned expression.

“Ah, yes. I’m a freshman in Seirin High School at the moment. And no, I do basketball instead since my middle school years.” The phantom player answered.

 _‘He’s older than us?!’_ was the regulars thought when they learned that Kuroko was in high school.

Eiji, being the curious cat he was, launched himself in front of Kuroko to ask questions.

“Ne ne, Kuroko-nii san, since when have you known Ochibi, nyaaaa? Ah! And how did you two start dating nyaaaa~? Please tell us, tell us~!!!”

Momoshirou joined his senpai immediately, he was curious as hell how Ryoma could date someone like Kuroko. It wasn’t like he was against male dating male, he was just curious because as far as he knew, Ryoma didn’t show any interest in relationship.

“Yes, Kuroko-senpai! Please tell us!”

“Eiji, Momo, stop being rude in front of Kuroko-senpai!” Oishi tried to reprimand his fellow teammates.

Kuroko seemed to be contemplating whether to answer their question or not. And after he found no harm by telling them, he opened his mouth to answer their questions.

“Ryoma-kun and I have-…” But he was cutted off as someone’s hand covered his mouth shut.

“We have to get going, Tetsuya-nii san! I’ll see you tomorrow, senpai-tachi!” Ryoma quickly bade his farewell and dragged Kuroko off from his senpai-tachi.

“It’s getting interesting, ne, Tezuka?” Fuji asked while smiling at the retreating figures of Ryoma and Kuroko.

Tezuka could only pinched the bridge of his nose, seemed like a massive headache was coming to him.

Inui still scribing madly on his notebook while muttering _“Ii data…”_ here and there.

“Oishii, Ochibi’s dating Kuroko-nii san, nyaaaa~~”

“Yes, Eiji, he said so himself”

“Maa, I couldn’t believe Echizen is dating someone, an older guy too at that. But… I must admit that Kuroko-senpai was kinda… cute…” Momo exclaimed. He himself didn’t believe that he ever thought a guy was cute, but Kuroko was really cute.

The other regulars were contemplating what Momoshirou just said. Kuroko Tetsuya really was cute as a guy, with soft baby blue hair and pale milky skin. Kuroko seemed like he had a nice personality too. Their thoughts then went to their youngest member, who, although had an arrogant and cocky attitude, had quite a beautiful face.

“ Ochibi and Kuroko-nii san would make a beautiful couple, nyaaaa~”

“I wonder who would be the ‘man’ role….”

 

… - … - … - … - …

 

Kuroko and Ryoma were walking their way home, hand in hand much to Ryoma’s delight. The older teen had offered that he could hold his hand as long as he want, so why not taking the offer? It was so lucky that Ryoma managed to drag Kuroko off before the blue haired teen blabber out his secret. He was still embarrassed about the event although it had been years since then.

“You shouldn’t drag me off like that in front of your senpai-tachi, Ryoma-kun. It’s inappropriate, you know.” Kuroko said to the younger teen.

“But you’d tell them my embarrassing secret, Tetsuya-nii san! I would never let that happen, especially in front of senpai-tachi!”

Kuroko chuckled when he remembering the event that took place about 2 years before. He was still amused by what had happened, no matter how many years had it had been.

“I just can’t help it, Ryoma-kun. You were just so cute when-…”

“Stop, Tetsuya-nii san! I don’t want to remember it!” Ryoma groaned out loud.

“If you say so, Ryoma-kun.” Kuroko chuckled even more.

After some times walking with no one speaking, Ryoma spoke up breaking the silence.

“Thanks, Tetsuya-nii san… For visiting me at school today…” Ryoma muttered under his breath. He looked down trying to hide his reddened face.

Kuroko looked at Ryoma with a soft smile gracing his face.

“I’m glad you’re happy, Ryoma-kun.”

 

… - … - … - … - …

 

Echizen Nanjirou greeted them when they finally reached Ryoma’s house. He was just coming back from the temple when he saw the two teens.

“Oh, thank you for taking Ryoma home, my future-son-in-law! I’m so glad to have someone like you taking care of the brat.” Nanjirou grinned while resting his arm on the blue haired teen’s shoulder.

“It’s not a problem, Nanjirou-san.” the high schooler responded, not minding the arm on his schoulder at all.

“Oyajii, tell Okaa-san that Tetsuya-nii san will be having dinner with us! Tetsuya-nii san and I will be in my room.” Ryoma said to his father while dragging Kuroko upstair to his room. But Nanjirou’s hand caught Kuroko’s wrist, stopping him from being dragged by Ryoma.

“Hey hey, Seishounen, you can’t drag around your husband like that, you know? Go change your clothes, Tetsuya and I will be waiting you at the tennis court.”

Ryoma huffed at his father statement. He didn’t want to be the wife, thank you very much.

“Who decided that I will be the wife?!”

“Because I don’t want to be the wife, Ryoma-kun.” came the monotone respond from Kuroko.

Hearing Kuroko’s respond made him irritated some more. It was true that Kuroko was the one who lead their relationship at the moment, seeing that Kuroko is older and Ryoma is still off age. But Ryoma swore that someday, he’d surpass Kuroko and take the leading role instead.

“Mada mada dane, Tetsuya-nii san.” Ryoma smirked and stomped off to his room.

Nanjirou and Kuroko grinned at each other when they saw Ryoma’s reaction, or more specifically Nanjirou grinned while Kuroko’s eyes twinkled with amusement. They both sure liked to tease the young prodigy, especially when it came to which one is better at taking the leading role.

Both of them sat on the stairs beside the court while waiting for Ryoma to finish changing his clothes. Nanjirou was best friend with Kuroko’s father, while Echizen Rinko was best friend with Kuroko’s mother, that’s why Nanjirou had known Kuroko since the blue haired teen was born. Kuroko was like his third son, beside Ryoma and Ryoga. That was way he was so surprised when Ryoma announced that he was dating the older teen. Nanjirou didn’t against his son dating a guy, nor did Rinko and Kuroko’s parents, so the elders welcomed their relationship with open arms.

“It sure is amusing that Ryoma takes the girl role in your relationship at the moment, and I don’t mind, really. But I also want to see you in a girl’s clothes, Tetsuya. I’m sure you’d be quite cute~” Nanjirou grinned widely, which Kuroko responded with a cold glare.

“I won’t let Ryoma-kun take the lead role, Nanjirou-san, so rest assured. You will never see me in a girl’s clothes. But…. I can convince Ryoma to wear a girl’s clothes sometime.” Kuroko exclaimed with an amused glints in his eyes.

Nanjirou’s grin got even wider. Oh, how much he loved to tease his son.

“You just made a deal with me, Tetsuya. And how many times must I tell you to call me ‘Jii-san’?”

“It’s a deal then, Jii-san.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter for you, guys!   
> Thank you for all of your support for this story. I’m so glad that you like this one *sobs* I never expected that Kuroko no Ryoma would get much support! Thank you thank you thank you!!! *spreading basket of love*   
> For the ones who are curious on how Kuroko and Ryoma started dating, it’ll be coming soon! I promise xD  
> Please read my note at the end of chapter, I need all of you guys´ opinions :D   
> Thank you for my sis, rockan9el, for proofreading this story! You’re rock, sis! ^^v

“Okay everyone, today is enough! Time to go home!” Aida Riko shouted.

All of Seirin’s basketball club members stopped what they were doing and headed to the changing room to take a quick shower and change back to their uniform so that they could go home.

“Hey, let’s go to Maji Bugers after this!” Koganei Shinji suggested while all of them finished changing their clothes and leaving the changing room.

“Ah, good idea, Koga! It has been a while since the last time we hung out together!” Kiyoshi Teppei agreed immediately.

“It’s not a bad idea… Well, I’ll go along.” Hyuuga Junpei said while straightening his collar.

“Eating French fries without franchise!” Izuki Shuun added.

“Lame, Izuki. Lame…”

“Okay then, we will all go to Maji after this. Is there anyone that can’t come along?” Riko asked.

“Sorry, I’ll pass. I have to help my mother do some errands.” Tsuchida reasoned.

“Okay. Is there anyone else?”

Kiyoshi approached Kuroko who had been silent all the time and had put the teal head into a headlock. “How about you, Kuroko? Are you tagging along?” The older teen asked with a big grin on his face.

“Yes, I am, Senpai. So please release me…” Kuroko responded with his deadpanned expression, but Kiyoshi ignored his last sentence and kept his arm around the phantom’s neck.

“And Kagami?” Izuki asked.

“I-…”

“Of course he is, Izuki. When did Kagami ever deny food?” Hyuuga cut off Kagami’s respond with a mocking tone, which left the redhead fuming.

“All is set then? Here we go!” Riko cheered.

“OOH!!!”

The Seirin’s basketball club all walked out from the gym (or were dragged along in Kuroko’s case) and headed to Maji Burger with Riko in the lead.

 

… - … - … - … - …

 

“Oi, Echizen! Wanna grab some burgers after this?” Momo asked the Seigaku’s super rookie after they were done changing their clothes.

Today’s practice went smoothly like usual, and it made their buchou pleased. Although a certain third year regular looked depressed because no one managed to be his victim-.. I mean, no one managed to drink his newly improved vegetable juice.

“Sure. Who’s paying?”

“Kikumaru-senpai of course!” Momoshiro grinned to Eiji, making the acrobatic player pout cutely.

“Mou, it’s unfair nyaaa.” Eiji then looking at his double partner with hoping glints in his eyes. “Oishii, let’s tag along so you can help me split the bills~”

“Sorry, Eiji. I have some business to take care today.” Oishi responded apologetically.

“Eeeehhh??!!! Someone please help my wallet!!!” Eiji wailed, throwing his hands up and down.

Fuji grabbed Eiji’s shoulder and smiled. “I don’t mind tagging along.”

Hearing his classmate’s offer made the glints in Eiji’s eyes reapper and he quickly glomped the tensai, rubbing his face on Fuji’s sleeve like a kitten. The brunette seemed like he didn’t mind, though.

“Yaaaaayyy~!!!! Thank you, Fujiko! You’re the best, nya!!!”

“It’s no problem, Eiji.”

“Senpai-tachi, let’s get going already! My grumbling stomach can’t wait anymore!”

“When has your stomach ever stopped grumbling, Momo-senpai?” Ryoma teased the gluttonous second year.

“What are you saying, you brat?!”

“Saa, let’s get going, shall we?”

“Hoi hoi~!”

 

… - … - … - … - …

 

The four Seigaku’s tennis regulars sat down on the chairs in the back of the corner after they ordered their burgers. As usual, Momo and Ryoma each ordered 2 big double cheeseburgers, 2 french fries, and a big sized coke while Eiji settled with one cheese burger and medium sized coke and Fuji with a french fries and also a medium sized coke. The underclassmen started digging their meals vigorously. Bread crumbs spread everywhere because of their uncontrollable eating manner.

Eiji stared at them with disgust, while Fuji just smiled like usual. Seriously, how could those two eat like that without paying attention to their surrounding?

“Ewww, how could you two eat like that, Momo, Ochibi?” Eiji asked with narrowed eyes, unconsciously putting away his half-eaten burger.

Momo took a big gulp of his coke before grinning cheekily to his seniors.

“Haha, I think their eating habit is quite cute, Eiji.” Fuji responded, still watching his juniors that kept eating their meals.

“You call that cute, Fujiko?! Seriously, nyaaaaaa.” Eiji pointed at both of his juniors, clearly surprised with his best friend’s statement.

“Saa, they kinda remind me of Yuuta when he was a child.”

Ryoma ignored his senior’s conversation, but Momo stopped for a while to retort back.

“Look here, senpai-…” He paused when he saw a huge redhead pass by their table with a tray full of burgers. There could be around 20 or 21 burgers on that tray. “At least I’m not as gluttonous as that guy.” Momo continued while pointing at the redhead.

Fuji and Eiji looked at the direction Momo was pointing at as they saw a huge redhead (that) carrying a tray full of burgers sit down on the table beside them.

“Uwaaaahhh!!! How much did you buy, Kagami-kun?!” The only girl in the group asked with widened eyes.

“22…” The huge redhead responded, taking one of the burgers from the tray.

“Are you really going to eat all of those?!”

“He will manage, Riko. You know he could eat 5 kilos of steak all by himself, and still manage to eat more steaks from our plates after that.” The bespectacled guy that sitting beside the brown haired girl responded.

The Seigaku’s regulars shuddered when they overheard the conversation from beside their table, except for Fuji that smiled with amusement and Ryoma that kept digging on his meal.

“That redhead is scary, scary nyaaaa!!!!” Eiji whispered frantically to his friends.

“I know right! But I’m still better than that red monster!” Momo whispered back, still eyeing the huge redhead that was munching his burgers.

“Now, now, let’s leave Kagami with his burgers alone, ne Kuroko?” A brown haired guy that looked bigger than the redhead smiled down to the bluenette beside him. The brunette’s right arm slung over the bluenette’s shoulder.

The blue haired guy stopped sipping his vanilla milkshake and looked at the redhead that sat on his right side.

“Kagami-kun eats like a squirrel.” The bluenette said with deadpanned expression.

The redhead chocked on his burger while the others snickered at the bluenette’s exclamation.

“The hell, Kuroko!” The redhead stood up and glared down at the blue haired guy.

“KUROKO?!” Both Eiji and Momo shouted out loud in surprise.

 

… - … - … - … - …

 

Hearing Kuroko’s name being called, all of Seirin’s basketball members looked at the teenagers that sat beside their table, wondering who the hell they were. The two that shouted out Kuroko’s name had surprised expressions, while the brunette with them smiled and the shortest of them finally stopped eating his meal.

“Sorry, but who are you?” Izuki asked the group beside them.

“Tetsuya… nii san…?” The short guy looked at them with wide golden cat-like eyes.

Kuroko peered from Kagami’s huge form and smiled when he saw the emerald-tinted haired guy. “Ah, Ryoma-kun.”

Hyuuga looked away from the weird teenagers beside their table. “Do you know these guys, Kuroko?”

Kiyoshi, who all that time had his arm slung over the phantom player’s shoulder, also stared at his companion beside him. After some seconds, a realization hit him and his mouth formed a big ‘O’. “Oh! You mean that ‘Ryoma-kun’, right, Kuroko?” The brunette then smiled at ‘Ryoma-kun’, to which the young teen responded with a glare.

“Hai.” Came the monotonous answer.

Kagami caught the cat-like eyed boy sending death glares to his brown haired senior and scowled. “Oi, brat, it’s rude to glare at someone who’s older than you! You’re still in middle school, right?”

‘Ryoma-kun’ then moved his glare to the redhead, which made Kagami glare at him back.

The other Seirin’s members stared suspiciously at the young teen’s companions, silently scrutinizing them for their friend’s rude behavior, which made them cowered with nervousness.

“Come now, Kagami, it’s okay~ That boy was just feeling anxious because someone was having their arm on his boyfriend’s shoulder.” Kiyoshi said cheerfully while gesturing at his arm that was still slunging over Kuroko’s shoulder, which made the emerald-tinted haired guy glare at him some more.

It took a while for the other Seirin’s members to grasp what Kiyoshi had meant.

“EEEEHHHHHHHHH????!!!!!”

 _‘Their reaction is same with ours.’_ Fuji thought while chuckling softly.

“Teppei… Don’t make a joke like that!” Riko said with a frown on her face.

“It’s true, Coach. They boy over there is my boyfriend.” Kuroko responded still with his deadpanned expression.

“EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH????????!!!!!!!!!!!”

Kuroko released Kiyoshi’s arm from his shoulder and stood up. He then proceeded to the golden eyed boy and sat beside him. “Let me re-introduce him. This is Echizen Ryoma, my boyfriend.”

“EEE-…” Just when the Seirin’s members were about to shout again, Riko stopped them. “Okay, stop! This is getting annoying.” The others quickly shut their mouths up.

“It’s nice to meet you again, Kuroko-san.” Fuji greeted the blue haired teen.

The two other regulars broke out from their gaze and (also) greeted the older boy cheerfully.

“We didn’t expect to meet Kuroko-nii san here, nyaaaa~!!!”

“Yo, Kuroko-senpai!”

“Fuji-kun, Kikumaru-kun, Momoshiro-kun.” Kuroko greeted them back.

Meanwhile, Ryoma kept sending his glares to Kiyoshi, which went unnoticed by the brunette and instead, Kiyoshi kept smiling at him.

 

… - … - … - … - …

 

After some introductions and explanations, the Seirin’s basketball members finally calmed down. They all combined their tables so that they could talk freely to each other, and the high schoolers started warming up to their juniors.

“So, you all and your teammates met Kuroko when he visited your school to pick up Echizen-kun?” Izuki asked the middle schoolers.

“Yes~! We were so surprised before because we didn’t realized Kuroko-nii san was there, nyaaaaa.” Eiji responded, remembering his reaction when he met Kuroko after practice.

“Haha, we get that a lot! No thanks to Kuroko.” Hyuuga chuckled out loud.

Despite the warm and cheery atmosphere, a certain tennis prodigy was still glaring at the tall center of Seirin.

Kagami kept his scowl at Ryoma. He really didn’t like his attitude since the first time he laid his eyes on him.

“Then, why is the brat still glaring at Kiyoshi-senpai?!” Kagami scowled deeper.

The others looked at Ryoma and the young teen still kept his glare. Kiyoshi looked at Ryoma instead, with confused expression.

“Ryoma-kun…” Kuroko called out but got ignored by the said boy.

Seeing the boy’s glares, Hyuuga sighed deeply. Kiyoshi’s action really could be misinterpreted by other people.

“Look here, Echizen. You’re not at fault for being wary over Kiyoshi, but trust me, the idiot wouldn’t take Kuroko away, you know? They don’t have that kind of relationship.”

Ryoma then glared at Hyuuga, which made the bespectacled captain scowl. “How could you know that?!”

Once again, a thick vein popped out on Hyuuga’s forehead. “You, brat! You have to give respect to your seniors, you know!”

“Hyuuga, calm down!” The poor Izuki tried to hold back his furious captain.

“Because Teppei has a girlfriend already.” Riko chipped in.

The statement made Ryoma stare suspiciously at the brown haired girl. “Oh, really?!”

“Chiyomi.” Kuroko responded calmly while sipping his favorite vanilla milkshake.

Ryoma looked surprised and stared at the older teen with confusion. “Chiyo-nee..?”

“Haha, yeah~ I’m dating Kuroko Chiyomi at the moment, Kuroko’s younger sister~” Kiyoshi exclaimed cheerily, a big smile plastered on his face.

Ryoma then remembered what his Chiyo-nee had said to him the last time she visited his house.

_“I have a boyfriend now~ He’s Tetsu-nii’s senior at Seirin, and he’s really sweet! He’s so close with Tetsu-nii though, but I don’t mind~ Because I know he only likes me. So, Ryoma, if you ever meet my boyfriend, don’t be jealous with his action towards Tetsu-nii. He’s just that type of guy that’s close to people around him especially his friends, and he means no harm!” Kuroko Chiyomi said to him with a cheeky smile on her face._

Ryoma quickly got up from his seat. He approached the huge brunette.

“Ano…” Ryoma looked uneasy at first but then he bowed down slightly. “Gomen nasai…”

Fuji, Eiji, and Momo looked shocked when he found their cocky freshman apologized, let alone bowed even for a bit.

Kiyoshi just smiled and ruffled the younger teen’s head firmly. “I don’t know what you’re apologizing for, but it’s okay~”

Ryoma blushed a little and realized just how kind Kiyoshi was. He liked and respected the older teen already and felt ashamed with his rude treatment toward Kiyoshi before.

After his apology, Ryoma got back to his seat beside his boyfriend.

“Ne ne, so, Kuroko-nii san has a younger sister, nyaaaa?” Eiji asked eagerly.

“Yes, I have two younger sisters. They’re twins.” Kuroko responded.

“Heeee, amazing.” Fuji smiled, satisfied that he at least got more information.

“What do they look like? Do they look like Kuroko-senpai?” Momo asked even more, curious.

“Hmmm… They do look like Kuroko with their blue shade hair..” Koganei informed the middle schoolers. Beside, they’ve met Kuroko’s sisters several times, so they already knew what Kuroko’s sisters look like.

“But their personalities are opposite of each other. Chiyomi-nee is a bit more cheerful, while Tomomi-nee is a quiet one.” Ryoma added, continuing his meal.

“Interesting.” Fuji said, and for once opened his blue eyes in front of Seirin’s basketball members.

 _‘Is it just me or do his opened eyes give you the chills’_ was all (of) the Seirin’s members thought when they saw Fuji’s eyes.

“By the way, Chibi-kun, the one you should be wary of actually is Kagami and Kuroko’s former light. They’re so close to each other, you know?” Izuki teased the youngest of all of them.

Ryoma sharpened his glare to Kagami, to which of course, Kagami responded with a deathly glare as well.

_‘I know I should be cautious towards that redhead monster!’_

_‘This brat really is getting on my nerve!’_

Everyone sweat dropped when they watched the glaring contest between Ryoma and Kagami, except for Kuroko that was too engrossed with his vanilla milkshake, Kiyoshi that was smiling on his cellphone, and Fuji that was smiling wider with the commotion in front of him.

_‘Uh-oh, Izuki/Izuki-senpai!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Kuroko Chiyomi and Tomomi are my OCs~ I just can’t help it, I always imagine that Kuroko would have twin younger sisters and he’d love them deeply :3   
> And I just couldn’t help to put a bit KiyoKuro there, I’m a big fan of them! Hehehehe :p  
> So guys, I need your opinions. Which side pairings would you like to be in this fanfic? I’d prefer if it’s a crossover between Tenipuri and Kurobasu, but anything is fine! And if I want to pair Kuroko’s other sister with Tenipuri’s character, which one is suitable for her? And do you mind if I pair Riko with a middle schooler?   
> Thank you for reading~~~

**Author's Note:**

> How is it? Is it good enough? Should I continue this story? Tell me what do you think ;)


End file.
